Spamano Nightmares
by InsaneRaine
Summary: Romano has woken up, feeling terrified for some reason, and he can't find Spain.


**A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfiction, but please, do not feel the need to go easy on me with reviews. ^^ Hope you enjoy.**

Darkness was all that Romano could see. Looking to his side, he held out his arms, hopelessly trying to get a physical hold of something other than the wall. However, he felt nothing. Having a feeling of dread and horror, the Italian nation kept walking.

After hopelessly wandering around for a few minutes, constantly feeling the side of the wall, he felt a small, sharp area where the wall wasn't there.

He pushed his hand forwards uncertainly, and felt the wall again. No, wait- a door. He found the doorknob and opened the door slowly.

He saw a soft, glowing light from a nearby lamp, illuminating a small area of the hallway. Realizing that he was awake, and recognizing the hall, Romano stood up straighter, letting out a small sigh.

He cursed to himself softly, feeling almost ashamed that he had been so afraid.

"Damned dream.." He mumbled to himself, running a hand through his hair. He was obviously still stressed out, and shaking rather badly, so he decided to go to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water in the hopes of calming himself down.

Romano started to walk, standing straight. However, something didn't feel quite right. Something was just.. out of place. Trying to shake the feeling, he kept walking, his heart rate quickly increasing.

As he reached the stairs, he gripped onto the cold wooden railing, suddenly realizing how cold it was in the house. Shivering, he started walking down, trying to go as fast as he could without falling.

As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs, the grumpy nation rushed to the kitchen. He quickly got himself a glass of water, sighing in relief.

There was a small sound coming from Romano's left. Turning quickly, and accidentally spilling water all over the floor because of this, he looked around the room.

"What do you want?" A harsh voice came from the darkness. Eyes widening, Romano recognized the voice.

"S-Spain? D-damned bastard, you scared me." He growled, though there was obvious relief in his voice.

The tall, dark-skinned nation emerged from the shadows, a scowl on his face. Romano flinched; he had rarely seen such a face on the usually giddy Spaniard-and he had never looked at him with that face, either.

Romano suddenly realized that the other nation was looking just past him. Turning his head, he looked behind him and saw a familiar blond-haired country standing there, a cruel grin on his face and a gun in his hands, pointing it right at the Spaniard's head, his dark eyebrows furrowed.

Jumping, Romano let out a yelp. He looked back at Spain and saw that he was wearing his old pirate outfit, as was England.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, causing the Italian to jump slightly. He looked over at Spain and saw him slumped against the wall, slowly starting to slide down, blood seeping from his head.

Romano gasped, covering his mouth quickly as tears sprang to his eyes. He couldn't hold the tears back, and felt them running down his face.

He looked down at the Spaniard, a pained expression on his face, but a small smile on his lips as he muttered softly, "Lovi.."

There was another loud bang, and a pained groan from the Spaniard. Romano saw his shirt starting to slowly turn red, and his eyes grew lifeless.

Looking back at the English country, Romano balled his hands into tight fists. "Y-You damned…" His voice broke and he trailed off, still crying heavily. He let his hands relax and he fell to his knees, covering his eyes as he sobbed.

England smirked, putting his gun away and drawing his sword. He walked over to the Italian nation, his boots clicking as he walked. The sound stopped and Romano looked up, face red and puffy.

A smirk was on the Brit's face as he held the point of the sword to Romano's stomach. There was cruel laughter, and suddenly, Romano saw black.

And then, he saw Spain's body, slumped against the wall, bloodied and beaten. Unable to stand the sight, he closed his eyes as tightly as he could.

He felt someone shaking him violently, and heard someone calling his name-his human name. He opened his eyes reluctantly, and saw a pair of olive green eyes staring down at him worriedly.

"Lovino! Lovi, wake up- It's just a _dream_!" Seeing that he was awake, he sighed. Pushing his hair out of his face, the Spaniard sat back, seeming somewhat relieved. He leaned forwards again quickly, looking at the Italian that was laying in front of him.

"Mi dios.." Spain muttered, smiling softly. "Are you alright, Lovi? You were thrashing around in your sleep, and you were crying, and-" He stopped himself, looking down and seeing that the Italian's face was still red, and tears were sliding down his cheeks. "-Lovi?"

Romano sat up, quickly wrapping his arms around Spain, hugging him tightly. "Damn it, you fucking _bastard_, I thought you were dead! England had s-sh-" He sobbed into Spain's shirt, unable to finish his sentence.

Spain smiled down softly at the Italian, pulling him into his lap and hugging him back. "I'm right here, Lovi. See?" He held Romano's hand and squeezed it lightly, smiling as he kissed the Italian's cheek.

Still crying softly, Romano blushed and hid his face in the other nation's chest. "I love you, you idiot." He muttered, hugging him tighter.

Spain smiled lightly, nodding.

"I love you too, Lovi."


End file.
